


Blood and broken table legs

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [20]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Betrayal, Blood, Capture, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) Whump, Jack trying to save Mac, Mac sacrificing himself, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016), Shooting, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), kidnap, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: My Obeying commands fic continues :)Today the prompt was 'betrayal'Lord has arrived to recapture Mac and madness ensures :)The rest of the chapters for this story are as follows: (Obeying Commands/The faces comes to visit/I have to keep going/ A purple ankle and a floating brain/ A wet towel and chips)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Blood and broken table legs

Mac fell backwards onto the little side table between the two beds. He could feel some part of his back burning, worse than before as if his body was going into overdrive in anticipation of what was to come. Lord stood there smiling at them both; his black hair slicked back. He was dressed simply, all in grey and he carried a luger in his hand. Those long fingers that had tormented MacGyver ready to do yet more damage. Dalton took a step in front of Mac, a protective hand outstretched

“Thank you so much for looking after my little pet just as a requested”

Mac stared at Jack horrified

“Kid, ignore him, he’s filling your mind with bullshit. He’s tracked you somehow, followed you something”

“No, no, we’ve speaking all this time. Who do you think all those messages are from?”

“Mac, I swear to you it’s not true.”

“Jack...please, why? Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Mac, it’s all crap. Lord is lying to you. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“How did he find us?”

“I always know how to find my little pets”

“Shut up you psychotic piece of crap”

“I should go with him, that’s where I belong”

“No you don’t! I am your family, Riley and Bozer is your family. Think about what I said, family sticks with you through all the crap, all the mistakes, they want you for you.”

“I Jack…I want…but…”

“Mac…I’m begging you, brother, we’ve always stuck together. Remember; you go kaboom, I go kaboom, you remember?”

“I do…I …”

“All this garbage is making me bored. Anyway, time to go, Jack Dalton, yes I know who you are. I’m not interested in dealing with you and I’ll take him with me.” Lord said waving the gun in MacGyver’s direction

“No, you fucking won’t, Mac don’t you dare move.”

“Need I remind you, you are unarmed. This really is not necessary and a waste of my time. Move or I’ll make you. MacGyver you know the rules, obey commands and you won’t get hurt. Now move away from that fake family, just like I taught you”

MacGyver hesitated; Lord always told the truth, he didn’t lie, that was one of his rules. Jack had betrayed him, he was fake family, it had all been a lie, a trick, he was nothing but trouble, why would Jack want him anyway? And yet, and yet…Jack’s voice wrang in his head too; his words of comfort, his hands on his back, gentle and patient, the memories of an old life where he was loved and respected. Then a bullet flew past Mac’s head

“Move MacGyver or the next one goes into him.”

Lord shifted the aim of his gun and pointed it at Jack. Dalton leapt on the words

“See Mac! See, he wouldn’t kill me, he wouldn’t threaten me if this son of a bitch didn’t know what I am to you, I’m your real family. I’m your brother, your friend. If I was nobody, Lord wouldn’t give a crap about me, he wouldn’t use me as leverage.”

“Ignore him MacGyver, he’s spinning tricks from his mouth to confuse you.”

“Mac, stay behind me. I gave you my word I would protect you and I intend to keep it.”

“Fine let’s make this simple. MacGyver, since you clearly care about this fake family of yours. I will teach you my rules again. If you don’t come with me, I will put a bullet in this man. I’m going to count to three. One…two”

“No wait!! Stop!! I…I’ll go with you. I know that’s where I’m supposed to go.”

“Mac what are you doing?”

“Jack…”

“Good MacGyver now let’s leave”

As Mac moved to step out of Dalton’s way. Jack grabbed the gun he had been hiding under the pillow and launched himself at Lord and two shots went off. Jack groaned and collapsed sideways against the wall , one of his hands going to his knee which was now pouring blood. Lord swore and put his hand to his arm, Jack’s shot had grazed him. Mac threw himself between the two men, leaning heavily on the frame of one of the beds

“Stop! I said I would go with you. Enough!”

“You took too long MacGyver. As I’ve always told you, breaking my rules has consequences.”

Jack was breathing hard, but his power wasn’t gone

“You son of a bitch…I swear”

“You’ll what with your old man body and your broken knee”

“I’m gonna kill you. I’m going to put a bullet in you”

“Or I could put another one in you.”

Mac moved directly in the path of Lord’s gun, putting his hands up.

“You really do like this man, don’t you?”

“I’ll do anything you ask without question. Just leave Jack alone.”

“Mac stop this..!”

“You’ll come with me right now willingly?”

Mac nodded, he shifted his position as his wrecked foot was throbbing. He tried to stand up straighter, he’d need what strength he had to survive

“Alright good, let’s leave”

Lord pushed Mac aside and moved towards Dalton again and the fight continued. They both dropped their guns. They grappled back and forth, despite blood going everywhere. They knocked the table over and Mac grabbed it and cracked it over Lord’s head. His reward was a backhand to the face so hard that he got knocked out. Jack’s fury was renewed once he saw Mac collapse, he attacked again and again ignoring the pain going up his knee, the slips on the blood. But Dalton despite his protests at god like power was only human, eventually he fell and Lord took advantage. He used the butt of his gun and smashed it into Jack’s head until he was unconscious. After that he called for a set of thugs that had been waiting by the front of the motel. They were directed to pick up both Mac and Dalton and drag them into a van waiting outside. The man at the front desk had be shot, there was debris and mess everywhere. Lord look around and smiled. He felt like he had done good work today. The two hostages were roughly dumped into the van, particularly Mac. The ready made splint broke and his foot twisted into a horrible position. After that Lord and his men drove away.

The Phoenix tac team arrived maybe 10 minutes later. Jack had deliberately kept their position well-hidden and Matty had trusted that. They only realised when they were monitoring Jack’s phone (she didn’t trust him that much) that something else was going on. Mac had been giving off some kind of signal too, there was a tracker buried under his skin that their initial scans had picked up. It hadn’t started transmitting until, well until it was too late.


End file.
